gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodring Banger
The Bloodring Banger is a vehicle that is used in the Bloodring and Blood Bowl stadium challenges in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, respectively. Description Design Bloodring Bangers are evidently vehicles modified for use in demolition derbies, and as such are stripped down with added safety features for the driver. The Bloodring Banger is originally available in GTA Vice City in the form of either a modified Glendale (internally named "bloodra") or Oceanic (internally named "bloodrb"); in GTA San Andreas, however, only the Glendale is used. Cosmetic modifications of the Banger include roll bars (which varies depending on their car number) and netting for the driver's compartment for GTA Vice City, and roll bars and welded bars of metal in GTA San Andreas. Bloodring Bangers are only capable of seating two, unlike the Glendale and Oceanic, which both seat four. The GTA San Andreas rendition does not even feature opening doors; in CJ's entry animation, he climbs in through the window. Girlfriends or recruited gang members can access the car the same way with no problems. The vehicle acts as if it has no doors; If an NPC is angered and proceeds to pull CJ out of it, he will do so, but CJ will fall through the panel that is in place for the door, as if it was not there. Also, Policemen are able to Bust CJ without opening the door and pulling him out. Oddly, if an NPC is in a Bloodring Banger, CJ can't steal the car from him or pull the NPC out of it. Being vehicles outfitted for demolition derbies, Bangers typically feature unconventional color schemes, including some with checkered roofs. Being fitted with protection bars all around its body, the car won't get any visual damage after bumps and scratches with other vehicles. Also, they have only one license plate, the rear one, partially covered by the protection bars. Another minor difference is the roof-mounted racing numbers on Bloodring Bangers in the PlayStation 2 and PC versions; while the PS2 version has scribbled numbers, the same signage is completely black in PC versions, likely a programming mistake during porting. While the GTA Vice City renditions of the Bloodring Banger sport well-known Vice City and Liberty City businesses as sponsors, GTA San Andreas' Bloodring Bangers do not feature any advertising. Bloodring Bangers in both games may appear with any of 6 racing numbers. *bloodra (VC): #11, #41, #48, #59, #73 or #83 *bloodra (SA): #100, #172, #284, #328, #469 or #505. Performance Performance wise, the vehicles receive great modifications. The car retains its rear-wheel drive configuration, but acceleration, horsepower, and speed for the car is very good, being much faster than the original Glendale and Oceanic. The vehicles are great for ramming, because of the improved speed, metal protection bars, and greater pushing power. As said, the metal bars on the outside provide much better collision armor, though its bulletproofing stays just slightly better than the normal Glendale or Oceanic. However, it can't be modified in any mod shop. It has much tighter suspensions, which results in tighter cornering. The Oceanic Banger in GTA Vice City is lighter than the Oceanic, while the Glendale Banger is heavier than the Glendale. Trivia *The Bloodring Banger plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. * The "bloodrb" model, textures and handling line exist in GTA San Andreas, but they are not used. However, it does not appear to be based on the Oceanic, but on another Glendale, similar to the "bloodra" in Vice City. Sponsors (GTA Vice City) BLOODRA *Beef Bandit *Dunk Your Nuts *Finale *Flash FM *Frap *K-CHAT *Kaufman Cabs *Musty Pines *The Nut Sack *Rockstar Games *Shaft Hot Dogs *Tools *Vinyl Countdown BLOODRB *AMCo. *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company *Emotion 98.3 *Finale *Frap *Funky Product *Gash *Rockstar North *Shaft Hot Dogs *Shon-A1 Motors *Sprunk *Stalker's *Tools Locations Vice City *In front of the Hyman Memorial Stadium (after completing "Bloodring"), Downtown *Via cheat (PC): GETTHEREQUICKLY (Glendale) or TRAVELINSTYLE (Oceanic) San Andreas *Football statue in front of the Corvin Stadium (after completing "Blood Bowl"), Foster Valley, San Fierro *Via cheat (PC): OLDSPEEDDEMON, or CQZIJMB See also * Hotring Racer }} de:Chaos-Derby Banger es:Bloodring Banger fi:Bloodring Banger pl:Bloodring Banger fr:Bloodring Banger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles